headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Grimm
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = See Family members | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #1 | actor = }} Overview Biography Ben Grimm was leaving a Broadway play with Alicia Masters when he was attacked by a water elemental - one of four such creatures created by Diablo. The being encased Ben inside a sphere of water and he began to drown. His strength could not punch through the fluid material, so he raced into a sporting goods store, where a clerk named Jan saved him by feeding an air hose from a SCUBA tank into the water sphere. Free of the creature's hold, Ben then had to return the favor by repeating the same gestures to the clerk as the water elemental attacked her. He then ended up fighting the earth elemental outside and dispersed it by soaking it down with water from an underground pipe. Fantastic Four 232 Powers * Body conversion * Superhuman strength * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman durability Equipment * Exoskeleton: For a while, the Thing reverted back to his human form of Ben Grimm. However, in order to remain active on the team and to keep the group's enemies from learning about his vulnerability, Reed constructed an exoskeleton armor that mimicked the appearance and abilities of the Thing. The suit compensated for Grimm's diminished strength levels and also provided him a high degree of resistance to physical damage as well as thermal and radiation damage. Grimm could even survive in the vacuum of space for limited periods of time while wearing this suit. Family members * Daniel Grimm - Father, deceased * Elsie Grimm - Mother, deceased * Daniel Grimm, Jr. - Brother, deceased * Jake Grimm - Paternal uncle and former legal guardian * Petunia Grimm - Paternal aunt-in-law. * Alyce Grimm - Paternal aunt and former legal guardian. * Sophie Grimm - Paternal aunt, deceased. * Franklin Richards - Godson * Valeria Richards - Goddaughter Nicknames * Bashful Benjy * Ever lovin' blue-eyed Thing * Mama Grimm's favorite boy * Mister Grimm (usually by Willie Lumpkin) * Uncle Ben (by Franklin & Valeria) * The Idol of Millions * Big Ben * Numerous uncomplimentary names given to him by Johnny Storm over the years. Other versions * The Thing, Michael Chiklis character from Fantastic Four film series. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the 1978 Fantastic Four cartoon series and The Thing cartoon series. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the 1994 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the 1994 Fantastic Four live-action film. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the 2006 Fantastic Four cartoon series. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the Heroes Reborn universe. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the Ultimate Universe. * The Thing, Ben Grimm from the Marvel Zombies Universe. Notes & Trivia * OHOTMU profiles * OHOTMU 11 Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 16 * Civil War 1 * Fantastic Four 48 * Man-Thing Vol 3 2 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Marvel Two-In-One 3 * Marvel Two-In-One 30 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Marvel Two-In-One 42 * Marvel Two-In-One 54 * Marvel Two-In-One 55 * Uncanny X-Men 135 |-|Alternate continuity = What If...? * What If? 1 |-|Alternate media= See also Recommended Reading External Links * The Thing at MDP * * The Thing at Wikipedia * * * * The Thing at Hasbro Heroes Wiki * The Thing at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Thing Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Avengers/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Astronauts Category:Pilots Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:Unlimited Class Wrestling/Members Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Characters